projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
Ku・Lulilavi
Ku・Lulilavi ''(ク・ルリラビー) is a song in KiRaRe's first album, KiRaRhythm. The song is by Kae Hiiragi and Kasumi Honjou Tracklist Romaji= #Do it!!PARTY!! #Remembers! #GROWING!! #Natsu no Yakusoku #KiraikiraiCЯY #Kimi ni Okuru Angel Yell #Ku・Lulilavi #Akogare Future Sign #Startin' My Re:STAGE!! |-| Japanese= #Do it!!PARTY!! #リメンバーズ! #GROWING!! #夏の約束 #キライキライCЯY #君に贈るAngel Yell #ク・ルリラビー #憧れFuture Sign #Startin’ My Re:STAGE!! |-| English= Lyrics Romaji= Deep... Hikari no naka e tokete kieta Yurari yurari Yureru HAAMONII Keep... Toki yo tomare shooting star yume o miteita Yokei tokei no hari wa flip-flop flip-flop show me show me Misenai tell me tell me Oshienai yo will be will be Shunto shite doushita no? SHAI na kimi ni aenai KURU RIRABII Hora tsumuideku Kuusou nante hazukashikute Kimi no yume o neratte Ryuusei mitai ni kakureta Mata KURU RIRABII Hora kuru mirai ROMACHIKKU na aizu desho? Demo sou yatte itsudatte Aenakute mou inakunatte Kotoba ja imi no nai Sweet Dream Feel... Kokoro no naka kara afuredashita Fuwari fuwari Ukabeta MERODII Seek... Toki ga tokeru Keeping time Yume kara samete Kyou no owari o tsugeru ding-dong ding-dong give me give me Agetai call me call me Yondeiru yo take me take me Kyun to shita KUURU na Honto no kimi ni aitai KURU RIRABII Hora tsunaideku Kuusou datte kutsu ni natte Kimi no yume o tadotte Kimi no moto o tazuneta Mata KURU RIRABII Hora TURURIRARI ride white horse na oujisama Demo dou yatte? Ki ni natte Wakaranakute ima ni natte Kisetsu no kisetsu hora Sweet Magic Day by Day so Make my Day Just one Day so It's my Day Dokidoki ga tokimeki ni Kawaru sono hi made utau no KURU RIRABII KURU RIRABII Mahou o kakeyou ashita no kimi ni mo Ima o koeteku kibou ga mitai no KURU RIRABII Hora tsumuideku Eien nante koko ni atte Are kara toki wa tatte Ryuusei no you na Ah, shining heart Mata KURU RIRABII Hora kuru mirai ROMANCHIKKU na aizu desho? Tada kou yatte ima datte Aeru dakede ureshikutte Kotoba ga egaku ima Syndream KURU RIRABII |-| Japanese= Deep… 光の中へと溶けて消えた ゆらりゆらり ゆれるハーモニー Keep… 時よ止まれshooting star 夢を見ていた 余計時計の針は flip-flop flip-flop show me show me 見せない tell me tell me 教えないよ will be will be シュンとしてどうしたの？ シャイなキミに会えない ク・ルリラビー ほら紡いでく 空想なんてはずかしくて キミの夢を狙って 流星みたいに隠れた またク・ルリラビー ほら来る未来 ロマンチックな合図でしょ？ でもそうやって　いつだって 会えなくてもう　いなくなって 言葉じゃ意味のないSweet Dream Feel… 心の中から溢れ出した ふわりふわり 浮かべたメロディ Seek… 時が解けるKeeping time 夢から覚めて 今日の終わりを告げる ding-dong ding-dong give me give me あげたい call me call me 呼んでいるよ take me take me キュンとしたクールな ホントのキミに会いたい ク・ルリラビー ほら繋いでく 空想だって靴になって キミの夢を辿って キミのもとを訪ねた またク・ルリラビー ほらトゥルリラリ ride white horse な王子様 でもどうやって？気になって 分からなくて　いまになって 奇跡の奇跡ほらSweet Magic Day by Day so Make my Day Just one Day so It's my Day ドキドキがときめきに 変わるその日まで歌うの ク・ルリラビー ク・ルリラビー 魔法をかけよう　明日のキミにも いまを超えてく希望が見たいの ク・ルリラビー ほら紡いでく 永遠なんて一瞬(ここ)にあって あれから時は経って 流星のような Ah, shining heart またク・ルリラビー ほら来る未来 ロマンチックな合図でしょ？ ただこうやって　いまだって 会えるだけで　うれしくって 言葉が描くいまSyndream ク・ルリラビー |-| English= Deep... The harmony that wobbles And swings back and forth Melts and disappears into the light Keep... If only time would stop for the dream I had of a shooting star The needle on the unneeded clock goes flip-flop-flip-flop show me show me I won't show you tell me tell me I won't tell you will be will be What's wrong? You look disheartened It's because I can't meet the shy you Act a little cool Look, it's spinning My mind is full of embarrassing fantasies That are all aimed at your dreams So like a passing shooting star, I try to hide them Again, act a little cool Look, the future answers your call Isn't it quite a romantic signal? But if I do that, someday I won't be able to see you again, I won't be able to stay by your side anymore In this sweet dream where words bear no meaning Feel... A soft and fluffy melody That floats inside my heart Begins to overflow Seek... When time unwinds and I stop keeping track of it I wake up from my dream As if it were telling me that today has come to an end ding-dong ding-dong give me give me I want to give it to you call me call me I'm calling for you take me take me, A cool heartthrob But I want to meet the real you Act a little cool Look, they're intertwining This fantasy that turns into a pair of shoes Allows you to chase after your dreams And allows me to be with you Again, act a little cool Look over there There's a prince on a white horse But how is it possible? I'm intrigued I don't understand right now This sweet magic is like a miracle of miracles Day by Day so Make my Day Just one Day so It's my Day Until the day this beating and excitement in my chest stops I'll keep on singing Act a little cool Act a little cool I'll put a spell on you So that the you of tomorrow can become the best version of yourself Act a little cool Look, it's spinning Eternity is right here with you But when this moment inevitably passes It goes by like a shooting star Ah, shining heart Again, act a little cool Look, the future answers your call Isn't it quite a romantic signal? If I do just that, even if it's only for now I'll be able to see you, it'd make me happy Our words draw out a fleeting sweet dream Act a little cool Videos ''Ku・Lulilavi starts at '''5:56''' External Links Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:KiRaRe